Summer in Paradise
by Milarca
Summary: Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice and Jasper go for a day trip to an island in the summertime
1. Bella

**- Bella -**

"Edward, why are we at the harbour?" I asked. Edward had driven me, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper all the way out here and was not about to tell why. Alice knew, of course, but was obviously not going to let me or Renesmee in on it. Jasper was just as happy not knowing and that made it all the more infuriating.

"Please tell me…"

"Sorry, love, you'll just have to wait. Anyway, we're almost there." Edward motioned with his chin the entrance to the harbour, skilfully guiding my Ferrari into a parking space and cutting the engine. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Alice announced in her tinkling voice, hugging Jasper's arm.

We were on the docks in no time, and I was a little startled when Edward lithely got into a small luxury yacht. I gaped at it in awe, why did he ever have to spend so much _money_?

"Alice, did he…?" I motioned vaguely to the boat.

"Yeah… we kind of own a yacht," She said, smiling mischievously, "and isn't it beautiful, Bella?"

"It's gorgeous." I was still admiring it as I blindly stepped from the dock into the polished yacht deck. Jasper and Alice followed, expertly navigating around the craft. I saw it had an upper balcony where the wheel was and Edward was fiddling with some gadget up there, so I went up to the seat beside him. I first put down Nessie who was wriggling and wanted to be free to explore I presumed.

"Well, Bella, what do you think?" Edward said, grinning.

"It's lovely. Very… big." I smiled at him.

"Yes, it's a Sundancer and they are _marvelous_ yachts. I spared no expense when I bought it a while ago."

"Of _course_ you didn't," I smiled coyly at him. He smiled back and then leaned in and kissed me.

Just as quickly, Edward gently pulled away from me and grabbed a map from one of the side drawers. It was of the coast and he pointed to a small inlet a ways up. "See that? I heard a while ago," And with Edward, a while ago could mean anything from one year to a hundred years. "…from a friend, that the little spot there was just gorgeous and I've been waiting for the right time to go." He flashed a smile and I laughed.

"And _now__…_ I have somebody to go with." He kissed me again. "I just hope it's still as remote as—" but he cut off and I quickly turned to see where his attention was, only to see Renesmee dangling off the bow of the ship.

Edward was there before I could miss him and had Nessie back on the deck in another second. My mouth was open in shock. Why would Alice let my baby near the edge of the boat without supervision?! Where _was_ Alice? Oh poor Nessie, she could have drowned! I rushed over and took her from Edward's protective arms; ignoring the slightly miffed look he gave me.

"Oh, Nessie! Are you alright, honey?" I looked her up and down but she was as perfect as ever and I sighed in relief. She giggled, "I'm fine, mommy. Daddy helped me!" she then reached out to him and I looked over, worry still plain on my face. Edward looked exasperated and shook his head. "Bella… I had it under control, you know. I am as perfectly capable of taking care of our daughter as you are." Oh. Oops. I smiled guiltily and handed her back to him. "I know, dear. I was just making sure she was ok." I kissed Renesmee on the head and then him on the lips, and thankfully, he seemed happier now that Renesmee was in his arms again.

I found Alice and Jasper in the hold a couple minutes later, and Alice started apologized profusely for not watching Renesmee, but I cut her off. Apparently I had interrupted their kissing session and Jasper was lying on the sofa with a goofy grin on his face, not entirely aware I was there. Alice was looking at me with concern but I just told her we would be going soon and to… _try_ not getting carried away. In any case, there was a little girl's innocence to consider. Alice seemed to take this seriously and cheerfully said she would be quieter but as soon as I was done she all but pushed me out the door.

Edward was at the wheel; Nessie carefully perched in the 1st mate's seat, playing with a small metal instrument that was now unrecognisably bent. I put my arms around my daughter while the ocean breeze comfortably blew around us. I watched Edward press a few buttons and tap a few gauges before he turned the key and smoothly slid a hand around my waist.

The engine roared to life and I turned around to look. Bubbles had formed at the rear of the boat and I could barely feel it as Edward gently steered the huge boat out of the Harbour.

In no time at all we were flying across the waters of Washington's coast. The wind was making my hair blow in all directions and it exhilarated me like running did. Nessie was on Edward's lap and looking intently forward at the coast speedily rushing by.

Alice and Jasper were at the bow, and although their hair was at frantic as mine, each had their eyes locked on the other, as if they were as beautiful as the scenery. But, to them, they probably were. I smiled at their open love for each other.

As we went and the sun climbed higher and higher in the sky, we would pass the occasional craft. The passengers would all wave before covering their eyes and blinking in shock. After a few of these incidents I had learned not to wave back as the humans would most likely be blinded before they saw us. Edward, Alice and Jasper were laid-back about this and I was confused about their attitude. I mean, seeing as how there were four-and-a-half vampires on the open ocean, there was bound to be some glare. I was worried at first, though and asked Edward about it.

"Bella, what do you think their minds will register?" he'd been so casual as he explained, leaning back in such a suave way that I was taken by surprise at how relaxed it made me feel. "They have no idea. And they'll presume it was just the reflections of the boat's windows. Nothing to worry about."

And it made sense, but still. I was a little apprehensive; what if somebody crashed because of us?

But I was soon tranquil and just as I thought spending the day like this wasn't a half-bad idea, I felt the engine decelerate. I couldn't help my face falling a little bit but that was soon replaced by excitement as we came up to the shore.


	2. Jasper

Part II (of III)

**- Jasper -**

After we had all disembarked and were admiring the view, Nessie turned her attention to the small cove beach that was smooth and perfect for the taking.

She gasped in awe and exclaimed, "Daddy, daddy!" while running over to Edward. He crouched down to her level and then chuckled when she put her hand to his cheek. "That looks wonderful, Nessie, do you want help?"

"Yeah! Mom, I'm going to build the biggest sandcastle ever! Wanna help?"

Bella indulgently smiled at her daughter, "Sure, sweetie."

I smiled and took Alice around her waist. "Edward, me and Alice are going for a walk…" but I could see that he had his hands full so I added in an undertone, "See you later."

"Have fun, Nessie!" Alice called over her shoulder as she started up the mountain with me.

We were soon in the idyllic forest, Alice prancing along and me easily keeping pace with her, enjoying her presence and the glorious mid-day sunlight leaching through the trees. I heard a mother deer and it's faun scurry away, and bit back my thirst. That could wait.

Alice slowed and smiled at me, "Are you in the mood to hunt?"

I laughed, blowing it off, "No, not right now." And I took in a breath, feeling the misty air whoosh in and out of my lungs. Alice's scent was also mixed in with the lush, wet green. She was closing her eyes, breathing along with me, her expression one of pleasure. The yellow sunlight glinted off her skin and silky, spiked black hair.

"When we were coming in…" I started and Alice opened her eyes. "I think I saw a little cove just over this way, do you want to head over there?" I said.

"Sure, lets go." she took my hand and I started leading her in the direction my instincts told me to go. Barely aware of the fallen logs covered in moss and rocks that scattered the forest floor, my vampire instincts could take care of _that_, I had eyes only for Alice. She was humming a tune and smiling to herself. She would occasionally peer up at me and smile. I internally sighed.

When we finally reached the little cliff, for we had opted to stroll along at a human pace, Alice gasped. We were atop of maybe a 40-foot cliff, with a beach at the bottom of smooth stones. The cliff went down to sea level on the left side, and stayed a jagged edge on the right, making a perfect little cove. "Jasper, it's so beautiful!" Alice said, almost a sigh, and turned to me, clasping my hand.

"I know, what luck we had in it being like this." I was still admiring the deep turquoise water and full evergreens clinging to the shore like the dry-damp west-coast summer I was used to when Alice said, "Let's go for a swim."

"What?" Although I knew very well what she meant, I was just coaxing the sweet melody that flowed from her voice. In an instant she had stripped down to a skimpy black two-piece, that matched her spiky, onyx hair. "I said, lets go swimming, Jasper, dear husband." A wicked grin flashed on her face and she pulled me from the cliff before I could react. She dove into the water like a dolphin, letting me go a millisecond before I cut into the water with a dive of my own. Well _that_ was unexpected I thought, as the water whirled around my body.

I was still in my dark, heavy clothes and I took them off underwater, gripping them into a tight ball and flinging them like a basketball onto the steep pebbly-beach as I surfaced. I had trunks on underneath for modesty's sake… but that fact was subject to the whims of my mate. I saw Alice surface as well after a minute, and she playfully did a back flip in front of me, splashing me with water.

--------------

For those you you who are a little confused, I just want to say that there is one more part I will put up soon. I hope you have enjoyed this fic up to here =] and reviews would be very welcome.


	3. Alice

Part III (of III)

**- Alice -**

"Let's go for a swim." I asked Jasper. The water looked so inviting and cool and refreshing, a miniscule amount of sunlight came through the trees and made the water sparkle in patches. "What?" he replied. Haha. I knew him better than that.

I quickly took off my shorts, and the loose, beach t-shirt I had been wearing and indulged him. "I _said_, let's go swimming, Jasper, dear husband." I grinned deviously and grabbed his hand, throwing myself off the cliff with a giggle. A second later I let go of him and plunged into the water.

I sank like a stone but opened myself quickly and floated in mid-water, swishing my legs back and forth. Instantly, the underwater paradise had my rapt attention. The water was slightly murky, but with my superior vision I could see well over a hundred feet to the mouth of the cove, where an endless blue of open water thrilled my curiosity. The rock sides of the almost spherical cove bottom were teeming with life, well, growth anyway. The fish had scuttled away but left their playground to us. Barnacles, seaweed and coral, shellfish and clams were artfully arranged along the rock, their colours a rainbow. The ultraviolet sunlight seeping through the water in sparkling beams gave the whole scene that little extra bit… and it was magical. I _also _gave off a glow that radiated and touched everything near me, it's power slightly weakened but magnified in a way. I peered at my hand, sparkling dully, turning it over and over in wonder.

I loved swimming though, because of this effect and the natural light feeling tingly on my skin. I couldn't swim in pools, of course, so when we did go to secluded places like this, we tended to take advantage of it. I mentally sighed.

Oops! I'd forgotten about Jazz… I turned and saw him shimmy out of his clothes, and then presumably toss them to shore. He was up to his neck in water and the sun glinted in diamonds off of his bare, milky chest. How much I wanted him at that moment it nearly overwhelmed me, but I took hold of the desire and darted to the surface.

I splashed out of the water and did a back flip, sending shimmering water droplets towards Jasper's surprised face. I was under the water again and instantly scuttled off towards open ocean. It didn't scare me, and Jasper was on my tail. I turned around and he collided with me artfully, intertwining his arms and legs with mine. We looked at each other gently, our hair swaying with the cool current. I brushed aside a golden lock of his hair and he caressed my face, my neck. His eyes suddenly bright, Jasper leaned in and kissed me, I smiled through it. That was the second time that we'd kissed underwater, and without the necessity of oxygen, it lasted a while. Most humans can't contemplate a kiss that lasts even longer than 30 seconds, but for my kind… _our_ kind, it can last as long as the passion holds.

We surfaced eventually, to admire the sunset and each other in it's crimson glow.

After a while, I was laying my head on his, out there in the ocean, when he murmured softly, "Darling…" I sunk lower in the water and moaned a little, expressing my displeasure at having to leave. He chuckled, "Alice, I feel Bella's eagerness from here, and you know Nessie has to sleep. I can feel how tired she is as well. Come on, let's head in."

"Alright," I sighed and smiled at him before taking about six seconds to get back to shore where our clothes were. I walked out of the water, shaking a little to get the water off and squeezing my hair out. I looked up to see Jasper, fully clothed, walking down with my skimpy beachwear in his hand. He held it out to me and I took it, amused.

The walk through the dark forest felt cool and tiring, but of course, I wasn't tired and the cool didn't bother me. Jasper's arm was around me and it was pleasurable as we walked.

When we got back to the main beach Bella was cuddling Renesmee on her lap in the boat, and Edward was pulling up the anchor effortlessly. Bella looked over at us and smiled. Jasper's arm was around my waist and vice versa, I smiled back at her. We lithely jumped aboard and after a few minutes the engine purred to life and we took a slower pace to get back.

The ride back to the harbour was amazing, with the chilly wind caressing my face and Jasper at my side, humming for me. And as I looked up into the starry sky, I thanked those same stars for blessing me with a partner who would love me until time itself runs out.

-----------------

Ok, this one has a very long story behind it but I know you don't want to hear *that* ^^; but I've worked on it since the summer and here it is, I hope you like it.

Note: I loved writing this and incorporating the things I love into it, like the West Coast (where I live,) swimming, and motor boating. My favourite scene is J+A in the water, which was actually sparked in Greece when I was on vacation in June :) Anyway, I really hope you liked what's taken me (the incredibly slow writer, lol) 5 months to write :D

~JM


End file.
